Fairy Tail's Eve
by Legendless
Summary: The great Fairy Tail Ball get's closer by the minute, a shadow draws near the great city of Magnolia and an old friend returns after several long years.  Eve x Gray x Juvia  ;  Gajeel x Levi  ;  Natsu x Lisanna
1. Chapter 1

**Hello =D Well, before you read it, I just want to apologize for any mistakes and for my really poor english haha, it's actually the first story that I write in english, so yeah. Not my native language, no.**

**Since I can't post images, here you go, this is Eve:**

**legendless. deviantart .com/art/Eve-Maycross-187084798**

* * *

-Master! She's coming back! Eve is coming back!- Mirajane entered the room running, with a large smile of excitement on her face.

Master Makarov turned his head towards her, with the usual cheerful expression and got on his feet. The whole place continued as it was, except for some few mages who heard the white-haired girl.

-That's great! And well timed. The ball is comings soon. She's coming back… This means she discovered… -Said the master.

- Oh! The letter. – Mirajane interrupted- Here. I'm sorry, I was so excited I opened it, but I didn't read it through. Oh she must be so grown up! See, right here? "I'll be coming back to Fairy Tail in a few days, please wait for me. I'll come back." Isn't it great?

Indeed, it was great news. Makarov started reading the letter joyfully, but slowly his expression became serious.

- What is it, Master? Something wrong? – Said Mirajane, sounding suddenly worried.

There was something very wrong. If the girl had read the whole letter, she wouldn't be happy at all.

"_Dear Master Makarov,_

_I'll be coming back to Fairy Tail in a few days, please wait for me. I'll come back. _

_I've traveled a lot of places on the last 5 years, met a lot of persons, made a lot of friends, but none of them could help me. Master, I have failed. _

_Please forgive me. I can't do this anymore. The time is running out, I don't want to spend the last drops of it in a nowhere town. I'd rather be with my Nakama, so... I'm returning to Fairy Tail._

_With love_

_Eve Maycross_"

Makarov faked a smile, nobody should know what the homecoming meant, she surely didn't want it as well.

-Mira-chan, prepare a room for Eve to stay when she gets back. This is great news!

* * *

- Hey, Lucy, did you hear?

- Yeah, who is this Eve person?

Lucy and Levi were chatting in a table near the counter, where Master was now seated, immersed in thought.

- Oh yeah, you didn't get to know her! Well, her name is Eve Maycross, she left for a long mission five years ago and we haven't heard of her since then. Gray and her used to be pretty close, he got depressed for like a month after she left and..

-WHO? H-HOW CUTE IS SHE?- Lluvia showed up from nowhere, apparently overhearing the conversation.- On no, another rival in love!

-I'm not really..

- Lluvia will not allow it! Levi-san! Is she really cute?- Lluvia ignored Lucy's attempts of clearing the whole "live rival" thing. Levi laughed.

-You are very cute yourself Lluvia! Don't worry, it was nothing like that, it's just like Natsu and Lisanna.

-Lluvia is doomed! – she was crying already when Lisanna and Makao got in the conversation.

- I heard my name, what's happening? – Asked Lisanna.

- Apparently, Eve-san is returning. – said the blond girl.

- Eve? The little Eve? Really? I wonder how she's looking! She was really cute back then in the…- Makao is interrupted by Lluvia's crying, that becomes suddenly louder.

-Oh relax, Lluvia, it's great news! You see, you guys will surely become friends! She used water magic just like you, you have much in common. – said Lisanna with a warm smile, trying to comfort the girl. – Man, I haven't seen her in ages!

- Hey! Shouldn't Gray be here? We have to tell him the news! HEY, ICE-CREAM, COME'ERE!

* * *

"…So we went to tell him, and I never saw such a look on his face. I mean, they were friends and all but that was just… He was just so shocked! You should have seen it, it was almost cute. Almost. Also, Fairy Tail is arranging a ball! Can you believe it? Those crazy people in fancy dresses and tuxedos? And I wasn't able to pick my dress yet, the girls are meeting downtown next week to search for theirs, maybe I'll go with them. I wonder how Natsu will look in a tuxedo.

We're all having lots of fun, organizing the ball and all, so you don't have to worry, mom.

With love,

Lucy"

* * *

The Great Fairy Tail Ball was getting closer by the minute. In just two weeks everyone would gather at the Gran Dystonia Hall, borrowed from Dystonia, a very rich merchant guild. The townspeople were all invited, and guild members had free entrances. The town was on the move, but that didn't stop the curious looks and grances at the red haired girl that appeared walking by the town that day. Five years, nobody should remember how she looked back then, so nobody recognized her, naturally.

-Eve? Little Eve Maycross, is that you? – Screamed a salesman. Rowl was his name.

The girl turned on her feet with a surprised expression, searching for the person who had recognized her. Suddenly, she felt lots of familiar faces turning at her direction.

"Eve? Can't be, didn't she have a short hair?", "She's back? How long does it make?" , "Eve-neesan?", "Is she really her?"…

The girl was now surrounded by people smiling at her, like they did five years ago. People asking her about her journey, about herself, if she had a place to stay, how was her mother, whats, whys, where's. She tried her best to answer.

-Hey guys, leave the poor girl alone! Eve, dear, have you been to the Guild?- said a lady that was selling flowers in the street, Gail, Rowl's wife.

-No, actually, I haven't. I'm so sorry guys, I really missed you all but I have to…- said the girl.

-Oh we understand, Eve, go see that boyfriend of yours, what was his name again? Green?- screamed someone in the middle of all the people. It was probably Fisz.

- It's Gray, you moron!- replied someone next to him, sounded like Adara.

Eve laughed. Oh she had missed them so much she didn't believe it.

* * *

**That's it for now folks =D**

**Please comment, what do you think, what do you expect, do you wnat to continue reading it? Do you think it sucks? Tell me =DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray entered his room quietly. Somehow he felt nervous. He made his way through the clothes, papers, random stuff that was scattered on the floor and opened the first drawer of an old wardrobe. How long had it been since this drawer was last opened? …. About five years… He took a bunch of old photos of it and sat on the floor to search for the one he wanted. Various photos were clipped together with other things, letters, memos, drawings… All of them featured him or his friends at Fairy Tail… Lisanna and Natsu… Happy and Natsu. Why the hell did he have those photos? Where was it? Erza and him, Luxus… Mirajane's first photoshoot… There!... Ah, no, it wasn't the one he was looking for… But still.

He stared at the photo for a few minutes, trying to remember the moment it was taken…

* * *

It was a hot day. Natsu and Gray were fighting over something stupid or nothing at all, like usual. A little girl of short crimson hair played with the water, near the two boys. Her eyes were of a silver tone and her skin was very light. The water of the river bent over the touch of her skin, making swirls, circles, and various other forms. She seemed to draw on the surface of the swift river, just like a normal kid would do with paint on his fingers and a sheet of paper.

-Gray! Come! Come see I just managed that technique I was telling you about!

- I'm busy.

- You're just beating Natsu up, you can do this anytime.

- WHO'S BEATING WHO UP? EH EVE? IMMA KICK YOUR ASS YOU HEAR ME?

- Oh, like you can! Come get me then LizardFace! – The girl stood up, grinning at him. Eve would always tease Natsu. When they fought, she never even used magic. She was, at the time, already a skilled fighter.

Then Mirajane showed up, he remembered.

That was the moment, he though.

She came with a camera she had gotten from Master, for her birthday, and took this photo of them. A photo of Eve chocking Natsu on an armlock and Gray laughing at them.

* * *

He smiled warmly with the memory as he continued to search for the photo, and after a few seconds he finally found it. His heart pounded. He did remember her face quite clearly, but the photo brought everything back. It was took moments before she left. Mirajane, once again, insisted on them having a photo together.

-After all, you don't know how much time you'll spend, right, Eve? – she said, pointing the camera at them.

- Well, yeah. Mother said she was really sick. But…

-No buts! Gray, stop blushing and get closer to her!

-Shut up. – said the teenager. He did get closer to her, though.

-There… Smiiiile!

Eve was really pretty on the photo. She was smiling brightly, like she'd always do, like her mother wasn't dying, like she wouldn't be forced to leave Fairy Tail to take care of her. Just smiling, like she always did. The boy, on the other hand looked, away from the camera, blushing, with his hand on her shoulder.

-So… I suppose this is it?- He asked. The guild had thrown a big party for her the night before, and now as the sun rose up people snored and drooled on the floor or in the tables. Some of the youngest didn't drink any alcohol but it was too early in the morning for them to be awake.

-Yup… Oh yeah! Here. –she handed him an envelope- You promise me to read it just once I'm gone ok?

- What is it?

-… You'll find out eventually. – Her expression got dark for a second, and the her usual smile took over again. – See ya, Icy. – She said, and turned around. She had a big backpack on her right shoulder, and her shirt was open on her back, revealing her Fairy Tail mark.

- Eve…-He knew something was odd about how she was handling all that. He knew her way too well to not notice it. Then again…

- Missing me already? – She turned around, laughing.

- It's nothing like that, you crazy girl. Just… Promise me you'll come back to Fairy Tail in one piece, that's all.

- Only that? Fine, you_ crazy dude_, I promise to come back to Fairy…– She stopped, looking at him in the eyes, and then at the Guild, behind him. At last, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She was shorter than him, so he was able to pose his head on hers.- What am I doing? I'll miss you guys.

She let go of him with a smile and got on her way. Not once she looked back at him or Fairy Tail after turning.

…And she was coming back. He didn't know how to feel about it. He was supposed to be happy but… He wasn't sure. They hadn't spoken in ages, there would be no way they'd treat each other like they did 5 years ago and he was kind of… Nervous. A part of him didn't even want to meet her…

The ice mage put the photos back on the drawer, except for that special one and the envelope that was clipped together with it. He never opened that envelope, because Eve had never really been "gone".

He put the photo and the envelope on his pant's pocket and got back to the guild. Everyone was working for the ball.

* * *

-YOU!- She heard a loud masculine voice behind her. It was a tall, dark haired man. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he asked- You the "Eve" person?

-Uh…Yes..? And you a…—She stopped when she saw the mark on his shoulder. So he was a member of Fairy Tail? Such a scary person.

- Did you find her, Gajeel?- The blue haired girl came running and both looked at her.

-Le.. LEVI?

-EVE!

Both girls hugged each other, laughing.

-We were looking for you! - Levy acted as joyful as always near the tall guy she called Gajeel, he shouldn't be too bad, in the end.- Come on! Everyone is waiting!

- Hey Levi… Are you taller? – The tall guy who Levi called Gajeel chocked at this statement and Levi looked fiercely at him, and then back at Eve. – I don't know, you think so? –she said, laughing.

The three walked through the city of Magnolia, Gajeel (what a strange name, but she could swear she'd heard it somewhere) was as quiet as a rock, the two girls talked happily about lots of random stuff girls talk about.

-And Master sent us to guide you, since Fairy Tail is different from what it was and…

-What happened to it?

-Uh well… - The girl looked at Gajeel for a moment.- We had some prob…. Eve, are you okay?

-What? Yes! I-I'm fine, why do you ask?

- You're sweaty… Are you su—

-I'm fine. It's just hot here, I'm use to the cold, you know. I'm fine, don't worry about me. But you didn't finish your story, what happened... to… Fairy….Tail.- her voice died at the sight of it.

God, it had changed! They had stopped in front of an enormous building, much bigger than what was there 5 years before. She stood there, studying the building on a state of chock, trying to find something to recognize, but no, they'd changed every last bit of the old thing.

-Don't you like it? We worked hard on it you know.

Eve woke up with the feminine voice. But it wasn't Levi's, it was more mature. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

-Gosh, it's not that bad! You don't have to get so worked up about it.

She was in front of her and Eve didn't saw her. Kana, it was definitely her! She had changed so much! Eve wondered how would the rest of her nakama looked now. She hugged her friend.

-Your hair is long! You had it short when you left us, didn't ya?

* * *

-Pandora's Box? –he shouted with an almost desperate voice- Are you crazy, Nari?

-What? You think it's power will be too much for me to handle, I'll lose control, the thing will posses me and in the end I will get myself killed? You're too cliché, Kiligan, too cliché.

-But, Nari… It's much too dangerous… What if it—

-What, Kiligan? I don't have anything to lose. I seek revenge on that bastards, and I will get my revenge. Even if I have to use Pandora's Box. I will get my revenge, and it can be with or without you.

-Nari, I wouldn't—

-Then stop whining about it. Well use it. It's decided.

The two mages were walking through the Kaiuegi Ruins. The man was somewhat ill-looking and the woman looked like a revolution fighter, with her ripped clothes, heavy boots, cuts and scratches.

She kicks some boulders away from the path, the man still looking kind of frightened.

-There it is.- she said, triumphant.

-A key…?

-Yes, a key, how do you expect us to open the box without it?

-Op-pen it?

-Of course, open it, you idiotic useless brother.

-But it's too dangerous, Na—

-OH, SHUT UP, ALREADY WILL YOU?


End file.
